


Lesbian Adjacent

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [131]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Bruises, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Marking, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, side DeanxAnna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Sliding an arm around Anna’s waist, Ruby grins at her, angling closer. “Well, me and Sam aren’t a thing anymore. The sex was awesome, but I could not deal with his drama,” Ruby rolls her eyes and Anna at least looks interested, attentive, so Ruby continues, “And I’m bi. So that’s like, lesbian adjacent.”





	

Ruby’s not really in the mood for a shitty house party packed with underage college co-eds who are eager to take advantage of a free keg, but she is definitely in the mood for an easy hook up to soothe a bad break-up, so this is where she finds herself. Cheap, clear plastic cup full of weak beer - it tastes ok after a few shots of the low-grade tequila that still burns in the back of her throat - she roams the crowds looking for a curious check-out. The pickings look pretty slim. For picking up a girl, at least. There are too many beef-cakes crowding the scene, on the prowl.

Ruby is tired, and she’s frustrated, and she’s horny. If she doesn’t find someone in the next hour she’s just going to drown he sorrows in french-fries and ketchup.

That’s when a low head of fire bright red hair catches her attention. As the crowd shifts, Ruby recognizes the girl. Anna. She’s dating the guy who’s the brother of the guy that Ruby just broke up with. So, there’s potential for awkward, but honestly Ruby doesn’t know most of the people at this party and she’ll take whatever open she can get. Maybe Anna can introduce her to someone.

Shifting through the crowd of packed bodies inside the small duplex, Ruby finds her way over to the red-head and leans against the wall.

“Hey, it’s Anna right?”

She doesn’t expect the big smile as Anna turns her attention on Ruby, an actual beer bottle in hand and Ruby’s kind of curious where she got the fancy craft-beer.

“Hi! Yeah. Ruby?”

“That’s my name.”

“Hi.”

So, they’ve said ‘hi’. And now they stand awkwardly looking at each other while people mill around them.

Anna breaks the silence first. “So, I don’t usually see you without the badass biker girl look?”

Ruby blinks, confused for a second, but yeah, she’s not wearing her usual boot-cut jeans and leather jacket. Instead, like break-up tradition insists, she’s switched it up. Cut off jean shorts, a black cami that her pale cleavage spills out of, and an open red plaid flannel.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, I’m on the prowl for a girl. Plaid is like, a lesbian mating call, right?”

Anna laughs and sways where she stands, reaching out and placing a hand on Ruby’s arm to hold steady. “I thought, um, didn’t you just break up with Sam? You’re not…. are you a lesbian?”

Sliding an arm around Anna’s waist, Ruby grins at her, angling closer. “Well, me and Sam aren’t a thing anymore. The sex was awesome, but I could not deal with his drama,” Ruby rolls her eyes and Anna at least looks interested, attentive, so Ruby continues, “And I’m bi. So that’s like, lesbian adjacent.”

“Lesbian adjacent, I like that.” Anna curls closer towards her, tipping her beer back and finishing it, setting the bottle on a window sill. “So, what sort of girl are you on the prowl for?”

Fucking golden. With an arm around Anna’s waist, Ruby rucks up the hem of a cute country girl style shirt so she can spread her fingers along the soft skin of Anna’s hip. “Hmm, someone who’s got a quick wit, big doe eyes, bright red hair. That sound like anyone you know?”

It’s a reach, but hey.

Giggling, Anna takes the half empty drink Ruby had forgotten she still had in one hand, tips it back and empties that too before laying a bumbling kiss on Ruby’s neck. “Mm, that might sound like someone I know. I think this girl, she’d like it a little rough too.”

There’s just one thing still bothering Ruby. “Hey, aren’t you dating Dean?”

Anna pulls back and looks up at Ruby, lips curled in a smile and she plants one hand firmly on Ruby’s ass. “Well, kind of. We’re casual. I’m uh. You could say I’m lesbian adjacent too.”

“Casual? Like, open?”

“Yeah,” Anna gives her ass a good squeeze, “I’ll be honest, I like women who are butch, and men who are femme.”

Ruby pulls her a little closer, “Dean is so far from femme.”

Anna shakes her head, loose and drunk, pretty hair so shiny and Ruby can smell the sweet floral perfume of her. “You’d be surprised.”

“Okay. So, where is he right now?”

“Not here,” Anna says over the swelling beat of pop music, “He’s shut himself up for the weekend to study. I get bored easy. You going to keep me company?”

“His loss,” Ruby sympathizes. “You wanna go back to my place, or head upstairs?”

“Let’s just find a room,” Anna says as she spins and breaks out of Ruby’s hold, still clinging to her hand, leading through the crowd to a staircase that’s got thin dirty carpet on it and there’s duct tape covering the holes in the walls.

Ruby follows the sway of wide hips and that round ass. Anna’s a tiny slip of a thing, the kind of girl that could get away with anything she wants because she looks so sweet and so innocent but there’s a ripeness to her and an edge in her voice.

Upstairs is almost as crowded as downstairs, couples making out pressed against the walls, bedroom doors open to people fucking, someone pissing in the bathroom while a guy gets blown against the sink. So, house parties usually suck as far as quality, but they’re definitely easy. Ruby just got lucky this time. Anna pulls her down the hall and around another corner, slipping through a door up to an attic that Ruby didn’t know was there.

It’s quiet and empty, a tiny room just past where the staircase comes up, but there’s a narrow walkway back to another tiny room that has a mattress on the floor and black light posters on the walls. Ruby’s not sure if Anna lives here, or if she spends a lot of time here. Either way, Ruby is totally fine with following her lead.

Anna is small and she’s deceptively shy in her manners - most of the time - but as soon as the door is kicked closed behind them, Anna is pulling at Ruby’s belt and leaning in to suck hickeys along her neck. Ruby is drunk but not too drunk, pliant and suggestible, horny and eager. Getting her hands through Anna’s hair, so fucking soft it’s unreal, she pulls the pretty shirt with frills accenting the curves up over Anna’s head and there’s a lacy white bra underneath.

How fucking precious.

“I want you to mark me,” Anna gasps against Ruby’s neck, bites her ear to emphasize the point.

“You want hickeys, I can do hickeys.”

Wide hazel eyes blink glassy at Ruby and Anna is shoving her jeans down, “Yes, everywhere, god, I mean, me and Dean we’re, it’s complicated but we’re casual it’s just that he, he gets kind of forceful when I come back marked up, you know, hickeys, and it’s so good, I know I shouldn’t rile him up, but…”

“But let’s show him what he’s missing, huh?”

Getting a handful of Anna’s hair, Ruby yanks her head back and dips down to sink teeth into the pale skin of her throat. Anna convulses, hands gripping at Ruby’s hips, body swaying, and Ruby eases up. Places several gentle kisses along salt bitter skin, sucks delicate pink blooms before worrying her teeth over a mouthful and biting hard enough to leave deep plum marks.

With Anna’s skin, she’s going to look like a masterpiece after this.

Kicking off shoes, shoving pants and underwear all the way gone, popping bra clasps and flinging everything away haphazard, Ruby and Anna trip onto the low mattress in a tangle and roll over each other. Anna ends up on top, straddling a thigh, and Ruby pulls her in close to grind down. Anna is slim and strong, thatch of bright red at the apex of her pussy and that answers that question, her thigh so warm to ride along.

Spread out under her, Ruby lifts up the leg that Anna’s riding, gets her down nice and close, grips her waist to pull her into a rhythm. Anna drops and braces her elbows beside Ruby’s head, tugging a little at Ruby’s hair but they shift and slide and find their fit. Anna’s mouth is so soft and so small, tongue shy as Ruby pushes in, pulling at her lip with teeth before fucking into the heat of her, kissing rough and messy and Ruby is wet already just from a little grinding and a little kissing.

Bucking up and tossing Anna over, Ruby is mindful of the low slope of the smoke stained attic walls. Pushing Anna to her back and nudging between her spread thighs, Ruby gets a handful of hair and holds her steady. Kisses down the graceful curve of her shoulder and bites into the soft top of a small breast. Leaves bruises in her wake, constellation of sex-bit colors blossoming. Rings of teeth, misshapen clusters of nip-nips and the deep purple that’ll settle almost black as Ruby sucks and sucks at tender skin until Anna is shaking beneath her.

“Yes, yes, please, you can, harder…”

Pulling up just enough to see the sweat-shine of Anna’s skin and the mar of splotches from her neck to her navel, Ruby grins. “I go any harder, I’m gonna draw blood.”

Anna groans and bites the swell of her lower lip, delicate hands reaching up to dig claws into Ruby’s shoulders and push her lower. “Do it.”

Hands slipping over the bare expanses of Anna’s skin, Ruby touches wherever she can reach, grips and drags her fingers over goose-bump shivery skin. Anna is blushing hot and silk to touch, Ruby trailing distractedly across ribs and the slight rise of her chest and getting tangled in fingers.

The flat of Anna’s belly trembles where her lips curl, dainty inny belly-button, hip bones cut sharp up through her skin and she’s narrow to wide, sweet pear shaped. Ruby knows where Anna wants her, but skirts lower, bites red mouth shapes over the line of hips and then drags lips and tongue down smooth thighs, pale porcelain. If Anna could be quiet for a second and still she could be mistaken for a doll. But she writhes under Ruby, cusses and demands just where she wants Ruby’s mouth, lifts her legs up to clasp her thighs around Ruby’s head and Ruby turns into it to sink teeth into the meat of that slender thigh.

Anna cries out, clasps harder, the scent of her sharp right in front of Ruby but not yet. No, she has to leave another path of where she’s been and what she’s tasted down the line of Anna’s thigh, pulling a leg up to suck behind a knee and that makes a special kind of strangled groan come out of Anna that’s so undignified Ruby has to hear it again. So she holds the other leg still and bites behind that knee, nosing up the soft curve of Anna’s calf, biting the sensitive arch of her foot.

Head to toe. Ruby’s gonna leave bruises head to toe, and Anna’s not going to forget her.

“Oh my god I think I’ve already come, would you just eat my pussy, fuck, please, Ruby…”

“God, you’re so demanding,” Ruby teases, and she likes it. She likes a woman who’ll ask for what she wants and who’ll take it.

Doesn’t mean Ruby can’t leave a few more marks on her way back up the stretch of Anna’s slim legs. Playfully, a few quick nips around each other, Ruby leaves the mark of an ‘X’ just at the top of Anna’s thigh. It’ll probably fade itself out by the time they’re done, shallow red teeth impressions instead of deep sucked purples, but it amuses her.

Bracing both hands against the back of Anna’s thighs, Ruby pushes her legs up and dives down. It’s hot and wet and messy, and christ Anna really is so fucking worked up already from the teasing. Thick and heavy on Ruby’s tongue, the sharp taste makes her mouth water and she rubs her whole face top to bottom. Soft neat trimmed curls tickle her cheeks, but in between Anna is all deep blush pink and pretty petal folds.

Petite feet to Ruby’s shoulders, Anna uses her for leverage to lift her hips up and ride Ruby’s face. There’s no way to make it smooth with how fever-twitch ready Anna is, so Ruby rides the crazy and goes full force forward, all teeth and tongue and wet-suck insistence. She starts almost gentle, little nips, just a bit of hardness, pretty sure for how much Anna has enjoyed being bitten raw so far, and she’s not wrong. Every time Ruby nips at the slippery pink of Anna’s pussy, she gasps and tangles her fingers into Ruby’s messy hair to tug, to push, to pull Ruby in deeper and trap her.

With Anna spread wide on her shoulders, Ruby keeps one hand pinned on a thigh and scratches a track of nails down to get her fingers inside that silk heat that convulses around her while she gets a mouth centered on the hot pulse point of Anna’s clit, working hard and working fast while Anna shakes apart and chants her name.

It comes fast and way more than Ruby expected, pussy clutching vice-tight around her fingers as Anna crests in a wet gush that drenches Ruby’s face and her chest and fucking everything and holy christ it doesn’t end. Rocking her fingers deeper, curled up, quick snap-twist as Ruby sucks at the swollen clit, Anna rolls through a spasm only to start again and she keeps squirting until it’s just a weak trickle and her whole body goes limp.

Easing back, lingering to taste the water downed copper-tang that soaks her, Ruby pulls her fingers out first, but kisses all the tender swollen petals of Anna’s swollen lips. She can’t not suck a few more bruises in the crease of Anna’s hip, kiss around the dip of her belly button, trace up the fever hot skin of her chest that jumps with her pulse.

Crawling out from the sprawl of Anna’s legs, Ruby stretches beside her. Normally, reciprocation is just quid pro quo, but she takes a certain kind of egotistical pleasure that she seems to have just fucked Anna senseless.

Panting, blinking up at the ceiling, body marked like a bouquet, Anna slowly rolls onto her side.

“I. Um. That was…”

“Don’t hurt yourself. You can send me a fruit basket tomorrow.”

Anna blinks for a second before she laughs, bubbling up brightly and she buries her head in the curve of Ruby’s shoulder as she slings an arm across her belly.

Ruby thinks about it. “So. Would it be weird to be girlfriends with the girlfriend of the brother of the guy I just broke up with?”


End file.
